


And

by queensusan



Series: Pranks and Consequences [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Epilogue, Interlude, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensusan/pseuds/queensusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James complies with Severus' demands and comes out to his friends.  Lines are drawn in the sands of the Great Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short interlude between Pranks and the upcoming sequel, Consequences, which will be from Snape's point of view. This sets the scene and ends James' POV. More to follow soon!

Sirius was a black and white blur as he swung around James, who attempted to block his path, and veered for the door of the dormitory. His scornful laughter lingered behind him.

Remus, who had been entering approximately the same time Sirius was racing off, looked startled and wind blown. “What was that about?” 

James scowled at the boy, knowing Remus had done nothing to earn his ire but furious nevertheless. “I told him I was fucking Severus Snape,” he growled and pushed past his friend to chase after Sirius, ignoring the werewolf's confused sputtering.

Sirius was cutting a swath through the Gryffindor common room, laughing and playfully pushing aside anyone who got in his way. When James shouted for him to stop he only turned and shot a malicious grin at his best friend. “Can't stay, James, I really must find Evans and let her know about her pet Slytherin's new boyfriend!”

James gave something that sounded suspiciously like a throttled wail and tore at his hair in horror, making a couple of first years scuttle off nervously, lest he suddenly started foaming at the mouth and biting. James had only intended to tell his best friends, in loose compliance with Snape's decree. Never had he anticipated that Sirius would think he was joking and that the joke would be too good to keep to himself.

But there was still time- James tore after Sirius, jumping and dodging around students and then flinging himself out of the portrait hole. He was too late, though: Sirius was gone. Sirius could outrun James on a bad day and now James felt like his feet were made of stone. He trudged anxiously down to the Great Hall, now in no particular hurry to arrive. 

It was worse than he'd feared: Sirius had gathered not only Lily around him but her small pack of friends as well. Though a few of the friends were laughing, Lily's face was dark scarlet and her pretty features were twisted up in a scowl. James dragged himself over, knowing his face was just as red.

Lily's lips curled up in a snarl. “What new trick is this, Potter? Can't you just leave Severus alone? This is getting disgusting!”

James quailed, his shoulders rounding and his fists clenching. Lily's outburst had attracted more attention. Heads were craning around now to see what was going on. 

He could deny it- play it off like a joke. Salvation shone like a beacon down on him. And then he chanced a glance over at the Slytherin table and found Severus looking at him steadily, his lips tight and his eyes dark. Severus thought James had changed his mind, or had never been serious to begin with.

James' face burned harder and he turned back to Lily. “It isn't a trick. I'm with Severus now, and _you,_ ” he said, turning to Sirius, “can stuff yourself.”

With that James turned smartly on his heels and made the long, long journey to the other side of the Great Hall. He ignored the catcalls and hisses that followed him as he strode to the end of the table where Severus sat, a little apart from his fellows. He could tell by Severus' wide eyes that he hadn't believed in him, that he'd thought James would be too cowardly to follow through on his demand.

James was a little afraid his entire body would catch fire at any moment from sheer embarrassment and it seemed entirely possible one of the Slytherins might poison his pumpkin juice or hex him, but his back was straight and his head high when he came to rest beside Severus. “May I sit here?”


End file.
